


Hand in Hand, Lips to Lips

by rubylily



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: F/F, First Time, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: The intimate reunion between Ruko and Tama.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [effectaffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/gifts).



Ruko never imagined Tama would smell so sweet.

As they fell onto Ruko's bed and her arms tightened around Tama, she inhaled deeply to take in Tama's scent. Tama was real, alive, and this warmth was no lie.

Tama giggled. "Ru, you smell really nice!"

"Y-You do too…" Ruko said, her cheeks flushing. "You smell like the sun."

Tama only smiled as she cupped Ruko's face, and she pressed her lips against Ruko's.

Tears stung at the corners of Ruko's eyes, but she didn't want to close them, lest Tama vanish again. She wasn't dreaming. She had finally found Tama again. Her wish had come true.

When Tama broke the kiss, tears fell from Ruko's eyes. "Oh, Ru," she said as she brushed her lips against Ruko's cheek, catching her tears. "Your tears still taste salty."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ruko rubbed her eyes with her arm. "I can finally touch you, smell you, and taste you!"

An odd smile came upon Tama's lips, one Ruko had never seen before, but she kind of liked it. "I love you, Ru!" she exclaimed.

This time Ruko kissed Tama, deeply and keenly, and Tama wrapped her arms tightly around Ruko's back, as if hungry for the taste of Ruko's lips. They kissed over and over, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Tama's skin was smooth and warm, and her heartbeat was clear against Ruko's chest. She was finally a real girl, as alive as Ruko.

Soon Tama's eager hands found their way under Ruko's shirt, and although Ruko shivered, she didn't pull away. "You're so beautiful, Ru," Tama said, her breath warm against Ruko's ear. "I want to be even closer to you."

Ruko's breath caught in her throat, and Tama's bright eyes, holding a new shine, sent shivers down her spine. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Tama caressed Ruko's cheeks, and she smiled, that same bright smile Ruko loved so much, and her pale eyes were deeper and more mature than Ruko remembered. "Of course," she said, and she kissed Ruko again.

Ruko grew dizzy; Tama's warmth was overwhelming, but it was real. No longer was Tama trapped in a tiny card or that sterile, lonely white room - now she was here in Ruko's arms, and never again would Ruko let her go.

Tama pulled off Ruko's shirt and bra, and then cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. Ruko nearly gasped, but again was silenced by Tama's lips, those same lips Ruko had wanted to kiss for so long. When had she fallen in love with Tama? She couldn't remember.

"Ru…" Tama murmured as she pinched Ruko's hardening nipples, causing Ruko to inhale sharply.

"Tama!" Ruko cried.

Tama simply laughed again as she removed her own shirt - she wore the same uniform as Ruko did, much to Ruko's delight - and she took Ruko's hand to press against her chest. "Do you feel it?"

"Your heartbeat," Ruko said, and once again tears stung at her eyes. "You're alive, you're really alive…!"

"And it's all because of your wish I can give my heart to you!" Tama said as her smile softened.

"Oh, Tama," Ruko said, drawing Tama closer. "My sweet, precious Tama…" She pressed her lips against Tama's for another kiss, wanting to savor that taste.

As they kissed, their hands tugged at the rest of their clothing, removing their skirts and underwear. Ruko could only smile; so easily could she bare herself in front of Tama! But they had already shared this bedroom for so long. Ruko had changed in front of Tama, and her body had burned knowing Tama had been watching, and she had liked the feel of those honest eyes staring at her.

Now, as Tama had her pinned to the bed, completely nude, Ruko wanted to bare all of herself for those bright, honest eyes.

A deep blush came upon Tama's pale cheeks. "It's really easy, isn't it? To come together like this…"

"Because I'm with you," Ruko said as she touched Tama's face, and her hands trailed down to her throat and shoulders and breasts, feeling every inch of Tama's warm skin.

Tama giggled. "That's my Ru!" she said as she bent over to kiss Ruko, and Ruko eagerly accepted that kiss.

Tama's cheer was infectious, and Ruko's hands grew more eager. She ran her hands down Tama's back, tracing the curve of her spine, and then drew her fingers to Tama's front, cupping her small, soft breasts. Ruko smiled; Tama's body was everything she had imagined.

Ruko lowered her head to take one of Tama's hardening nipples between her lips, and Tama gasped and laughed. Encouraged, Ruko ran her tongue over Tama's nipple as her arms tightened around Tama's squirming body. From that nipple Ruko left a trail of kisses on Tama's skin, kissing her collarbone, her slender throat, her jaw, and finally, her lips again.

Tama shifted her body so that she could slip her hand between Ruko's thighs as they kissed, and Ruko gasped sharply into her mouth. Of course Tama would know what to do, Ruko thought, as she had probably seen Ruko pleasuring herself from her small card near Ruko's bed all those nights ago. As Tama had said, it really was that simple.

Tama's eager fingers teased Ruko's sex and Ruko pressed her body more against that hand. She managed to slide her own shaking hand between Tama's legs, and Tama's gasps were cute to her ears. Ruko could almost smirk; this was like a competition, a race, and she wouldn't disappoint Tama.

Tama's fingers were quicker and steadier, while Ruko's fingers fell into an uneven rhythm. Tama slid a finger into Ruko as she leaned in for another kiss, and pleasure coiled within Ruko. Her mind was blank as her fingers moved on instinct, and her body arched beneath Tama's as Tama's body squirmed and withed on top of hers.

Ruko came first with a cry, but she didn't take her hand back until Tama had climaxed too, and her cry was even stronger. Tama slumped against Ruko, burying her face in Ruko's shoulder. "Ru…" came her faint voice.

Ruko brought her hand to her lips, and almost without thinking, she licked her fingers. "Tastes like Tama," she said.

Tama jerked her head up, and her cheeks were a deep crimson. "Ru!" she cried.

Ruko laughed as she wrapped her arms around Tama to draw her closer for another kiss. Pleasure still lingered throughout her body, and she wanted now was to hold Tama close.

After the kiss, Tama rested her head on Ruko's chest, listening to Ruko's heartbeat. "Mine's just like yours now," she said.

Ruko shut her eyes tightly. "Let's stay together forever, all right?"

"I promise!" Tama said with a bright smile, and she leaned forward to kiss Ruko yet again.


End file.
